Prom
by ShonaEmily233
Summary: Dallas Winston doesn't do dances.  He doesn't do school functions in general.  But anything can happen if you owe Two-Bit money...  And no, it's not a slash.  Dally/OC.  Happy?
1. Chapter 1

**Look, on this account, I write stories and I really don't CARE how people view them. It's just for fun. And personally, I think this is something Dally would do. So shut up and read, and then hate me forever for it. PISS OFF.**

**Love ya :)**

**Shona**

Dallas Winston doesn't _do _school functions. Dances, pep rally's, socials, they're all for losers who don't have actually lives in the first place.

He hates pep rallies because Dallas Winston doesn't have 'pep' in any way, shape or form. He will also beat the living tar out of anyone who tries to put 'pep' in him.

He hates socials because he hates people. Social interaction of any kind is unnecessary, and the closest he's got to talking to someone in school was to tell them he hated them or to ask for a cigarette.

He hates dances with a burning passion. Nothing could have seemed more idiotic, foolish, and downright embarrassing then dancing- especially slow-dancing. Slow-dancing was the devil's spawn.

Maybe it was because he hated dancing, or maybe it was because he mom got pregnant with him after a school dance, but nothing that had ever crossed made him angrier.

So maybe it was fate that Maddie Barker waltzed into Tulsa High School with the same hatred of school functions as Dally right as Dally lost a bet.

"I win," Two-Bit said, smiling at the sports section. _Rainy Parade _had won the Kentucky Derby instead of the favorite to win, _Lucky Stars._ That meant Dally owed Two-Bit $15.

Dally rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "About the money..."

Two-Bit cocked his head and grinned, "A little short on cash?"

Dally nodded, looking down at his shoes. He looked up pleadingly. "Can I work it off or something?"

Two-Bit had no idea what he was going to tell Dally to do. He looked around for inspiration- and found it. A tall, blonde with a heck of an ass putting away books in her locker, and then turning around to glare at the world- no one in particular, just the world in general.

Two-Bit giggled like a little girl. "I've got a better idea," he whispered. "Unless you're _scared?"_

Dally's eyes were wide. "Whatever it is, I'll do it," he said. He wasn't scared of anything.

"How do you feel about prom?"

Except that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anything but that," Dally begged.

Two-Bit was in a fit of laughter, "So you _are _scared?"

"No!" Dally said, punching Two-Bit in the arm. "I just hate prom!"

"Exactly," Two-Bit said, smiling.

Dally stared into his locker. He slammed it closed and said, "Fine. Pick your punishment."

Two-Bit jerked his head in the direction of the blonde. "Her. Ask her to prom. You have to take her to prom. And _no _ditching- you have to take her and take her back. Or, you _don't _have to take her back, if you catch my drift," Two-Bit said, wiggling his eyebrows. Another punch.

"I'll do it."

-LINE-

No, this was not Maddie Barker's first day of high school. She wasn't a greaser in disguise, she didn't have problems at home, she just hated everyone and anything for no reason other than everyone she knew was a total ass.

She shoved her books into her locker and turned around for a good luck at everyone she hated, when she saw them looking at her. The one with the icy eyes and the one with the sideburns- greasers, no doubt- were shooting glances back and forth from her to each other, then Mr. Icy Eyes came waltzing over.

"Hey, blondie!" he said, smirking slightly.

_Ignore him, just ignore him, walk away, walk away, okay- grab your Social Studies book, close the locker than walk- _her thoughts were interrupted by a hand slamming down on the locker next to her and Mr. Icy Eyes leaning casually against it.

"You wanna go to prom with none other than the one and only Dallas Winston? It'll sure be a story to tell your little girlfriends," he said, smiling sideways at her.

Ignoring him, she closed her locker and began to walk away. He grabbed her arm. She yelped and pulled away. He scoffed at the way she was so easily frightened. "Don't walk away from me, Blondie," Dallas said. "Yes or no?"

She sure didn't want to say no to this guy.

She looked up at him with her sea green eyes and squeaked, "Yes."

**SO HER COVER'S BEEN BLOWN! :O She's no tough girl no matter how hard she would like to pretend she is. In case you haven't noticed, although she may 'hate' everyone, she's shy and skittish and can't say no to Dallas Winston, which is NOT a good habit to get into. **

**:P just review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"She… said… _yes_?" Two-Bit said, hysterically laughing. "Oh sweet Lord, why would she say _yes? _She must be drunker than I am!"

Dally was still in a state of shock. "Two-Bit… I… didn't think… DAMN IT I'M GOING TO PROM."

"Oh, wait'll I tell the boys, they won't believe it… _I was there and I don't believe it!" _Two-Bit said, crying with laughter.

"Don't say _anything _to the boys about this, or I'll beat the tar out of you, ya hear? Dally threatened. "I don't know what to do at Prom! Do I buy flowers? Aw, shit, do I have to wear a freakin' suit? I HATE YOU, TWO-BIT!" Dally shouted.

"It's so… worth it!" Two-Bit laughed, strutting away.

Dally cursed him and turned towards the door of the high school. Eh, he could ditch today. Not a big deal.

Unfortunately, someone stepped in his way- someone he had hoped was long, long gone. Or dead.

Sylvia.

"What do you think you're doing, Dallas?" she hissed.

"Leaving, Syl, now get outta my way," he said, uninterested about whatever she had to say.

"You asked that little _tramp _Maddie to Prom? You wouldn't ever even take me to a simple school dance, much less a Prom!" she cried.

"Geez, Syl, you want some cheese with that whine? I didn't have much of a choice, so get outta my way," he said, his anger growing.

"Why did you have to take _her? _She's such a slut! Whore! Whatever you wanna call it, she is. I hate her, you can't go out with her," Sylvia whined.

"We broke up months ago, and I can go out with whoever I want- and you don't even know her, Syl, so lay off the name-calling," Dallas grumbled, pushing her out of his way. He heard her stomp his foot behind him and her heels click down the hallway. He laughed at how much of a ditz she really was.

Thinking back, he thought about how much of slut Maddie actually _wasn't._

She had pretty eyes. They reminded him of the ocean- he had seen the ocean in New York. She had nice blonde hair, too. Not the platinum stuff Sylvia had sitting on top of her head, but like a soft golden blonde.

Plus, she had a really nice ass.

**I've had some personal issues I've been dealing with – I haven't been updating any stories. I don't want to go into detail, but my grandfather fell very, very ill quickly.**

**I apologize xoxo – Shona.**


End file.
